The present invention generally relates to a driving method for a liquid crystal display (hereafter sometimes "LCD"), and particularly, to a driving method for an active matrix type LCD to be adaptive such as for a large-sized or presentation-oriented display or projector (hereafter collectively "PROJECTOR") or a high-grade television or high-definition television (hereafter collectively. "TV").